


Tree Fuck pt 2

by Pinepickled



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Tree Sap, tree fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Ayano should have known better than to think Arbor would function like any sort of normal human.
Relationships: Arbor/Ayano, Ayano/Arbor, Michael (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tree Fuck pt 2

Ayano giggles as she runs through the hallway, her goal similar to that she had had around a month ago. She was going to sneak into Arbor's room. A part of her knew this was a bad idea- she'd gotten off easy last time, and she had no clue when the man's patience would run thin- but she couldn't resist. There was so much about him she didn't know, and a certain event had gotten her so painfully curious.

It was no secret that Arbor had a holy bond with an angel- no,  _ the  _ angel. Ayano didn't quite know when it had happened, but one day Arbor had intricate roses in the shape of hands that touched upside-down cross tattoos going up his arm and around his shoulder, curling around his chest, where a mural of four hands gently cradled his heart. It was a stunning piece of work, and one that Arbor had no qualms about showing off- not that he'd ever had such a thing as qualms. 

But that in itself is not what had her curious

Michael made periodic visits to the Devildom to visit his human, and during that time Arbor acted... strangely. For one thing, he actually woke up early and put effort into his clothes. Ayano, who was responsible for waking the man up every morning so they wouldn't be late, knew that Arbor was no fan of waking up. Unlike any normal person, who would be half awake and moan and groan until finally getting up, Arbor would stay asleep completely. She knew, from asking Lucifer and Solomon, that Arbor would need to be conscious on some level to be able to keep his protection spells from going off on her- an explanation as to why the tree incident had happened when it did and not any other morning Ayano went to wake him- so she also knew that the man just ignored her when she came to wake him.

That was incredibly frustrating.

So lately, Ayano had taken to trying to get a reaction out of him in different ways- some that would likely have people calling her a creep or whatever- but that she did anyway. In the past three weeks, she would slowly climb over him in his bed, lifting her skirt so she could sit right on his crotch with only the fabric of his pants and her thin panties keeping their skin separate. Ayano would then grind down on it, trying to slowly wake his cock up if the rest of the man wouldn't. She had heard about men and boys having morning wood, and was counting on that to aid her quest- but of course, even in his sleep(?) Arbor made her work for it.

Her cunt would be soaking through her panties and leaving a wet stain on his pants by the time she felt that telltale twitch- but by then, there was no point. She had been on the verge of cumming, the stimulation from her own movements and the amount of time- close to half an hour- that it took to get that small reaction doing her no favors. She was about to pull off and recuperate herself before trying again, intent on working Arbor with her hand until she felt less sensitive- but the man had, of course, been awake.

Broad hands firmly grasped her hips and began grinding her relentlessly on his half hard cock, Arbor grinning lazily up at her as she moaned and yelped at the sudden onslaught. Arbor was moving faster than she had, moving her wet, sensitive folds over his cock at a steady and quick pace until she was cumming around the half-an-inch he was grinding her on. He then proceeded to drag her down onto the bed, back to his chest, and humped her ass until he came. Then went right back to sleep.

So there she would lay, covered in her own cum and some of Arbor's, marinating in Arbor's iron grip as he cuddled close to her neck. The man was insufferable with just how unphased he always was. She was sure that nothing in the three realms could make him move against his whim- but then the day came when Michael visited. Ayano had walked into Arbor's room to find him braiding his hair in deft movements, red locks in contrast to his usual green that went down to his knees being braided into a tight four-plait. He was wearing something other than scruffy sweatpants and the open uniform jacket (without the shirt, of course) for the first time since Ayano had met him.

Instead, he wore a pink and white corset-vest, over his bare skin it seemed, a good amount of cleavage on top, and as her eyes naturally strayed down- was that lace? Arbor had a natural habit of wearing his pants low on the hips, and just above the waistline of- baby pink pants???- could be seen white lace. Usually, Ayano would expect to see the black band of his underwear there, but lace? She was very confused and very turned on- but she had a feeling that the lace wasn't for her. The pants were also tighter than what he usually wore, outlining his toned legs and leading down perfectly to his black heeled boots- wait, since when did Arbor own those- with rose detailing on the back.

He was stunning.

Arbor had, of course, noticed her.

"I'm truly sorry, little bird. I can't have some morning fun with you today." He said, sounding tired. Arbor looked tired too, now that Ayano was able to tear her eyes away from his ass and look at his face. He had deep eyebags, and an air of exhaustion around him that Ayano hadn't seen before. Arbor was usually a sleepy guy, but this.... Ayano didn't know how to describe it. Nevertheless, Arbor finished his braid, bent down to give Ayano a peck on the cheek, and left with a few parting words.

"Don't be too sad while I'm gone. Willow here can keep you company, just remember the safe word and you can stop it at any time. It’s marshmello."

And Ayano was left alone for the day. She couldn't stop thinking about Arbor's deep green eyes, pools of expensive gold in their depths, lined with eyeliner. Ayano didn't know she had a thing for Arbor in normally feminine clothing, but it did things to her like never before. The delicate pink of his pants and corset, the deep red of his heeled boots, the vibrancy of his golden eyeliner that made him so much more intense than he usually was. Ayano wished that she had been able to get down and at least suck his cock before he'd left.

She considered using the tree to get off for a little while, but shoved the thought out of her mind. Ayano still needed to go to class, after all- just because Arbor got a free pass and could defend himself against Lucifer's wrath doesn't mean Ayano could. Though even still, she does take a break during lunch to visit a certain professor who was always willing to entertain her.

But she couldn't stand it. In her mind's eye, Arbor's impeccable fashion and sharp eyeliner still burned underneath her lids, and she needed to see it. If he had this much, then there must be more. And she also had the dire need to confirm that Arbor owned lace. It was a primal need, almost. She also knew that she would see Arbor in that lace, no matter how that needed to happen.

Thus she found herself barefoot in Arbor's forest room once more, wandering around his bed looking for anything like a wardrobe.

It occurred to her, as she finally sat down on the petals that made up his bed- blue, this time- that she had no chance of finding it. Ayano remembered the first time she'd snuck into Arbor's room, how he'd opened the tree to reveal little alcoves. Who's to say he didn't do that with his clothing as well? The spellbook he'd given her had no information on how to open trees, so using magic of her own was out of the question.

She sighed, looking at the orange light of sunset as they illuminated the blue petals of the willow. It was getting late, and Ayano would need to go to dinner first. She flopped down on Arbor's mattress, intent to wait until someone went looking for her, and then fell asleep…

She awoke to nearly full darkness, only silver light filtering through the petals reminding her of where she was. Ayano blinked blearily for a few seconds, and then turned. The reason she'd been awoken was right there.

At some point, she'd been shifted to the furthest end of the bed, and the mattress of petals had dipped... due to Arbor being carefully laid down as Michael kissed him. Ayano withheld a gasp, not hard since she was still half conscious, and could only watch mesmerized as Arbor easily opened for the angel, submissive in a way Ayano had never seen him.

Michael was gently undressing the human as Arbor only smiled happily up at the angel, toned legs still clad in that baby pink lazily draped over the angel's shoulders. Michael was equally as tender, vibrant blue eyes raking over Arbor's form as more and more of his skin was revealed, until finally Arbor was naked under him. Ayano was slowly starting to wake up more, but kept her breathing even and slow as to not alert the two men.

She didn't know why they were just doing it right here in her presence- maybe a deliberate move on Michael's part to say that Arbor is taken, maybe they just didn't care. Either way, seeing how Arbor's hole was already stretched open so Michael could immediately fit his cock- he had to have prepared beforehand. Maybe even that morning, before Ayano had come... maybe he'd had a plug in his ass that for all of her staring she hadn't been able to see.

The thought was already sending zings of pleasure straight to her cunt.

Ayano fell asleep halfway through, and awoke just as they were finishing. Arbor's head was thrown back, hands gripping the sheets as he came, and Ayano could almost feel every shudder that went through his body. Michael caught the cum from Arbor's cock, lapping it up as Arbor watched with a fucked out face. Ayano had never seen him like that- nothing she'd done had made him look that way. 

As Michael thrust a few more times and came inside Arbor, Ayano had a perfect view- that is, to watch Michael's cock pump semen into her fuck buddy and track the little bit that dripped out and down the cleft of Arbor's ass. Michael stilled, and gently stroked Arbor's face as he cooed sweet nothings in the humans ear, until the man fell asleep. Michael gently laid down on top of the man, careful not to crush the human under his weight, still firmly seated in Arbor's ass. Just as Ayano began to drift back to sleep, those blue eyes that were so vibrant it hurt to look at them snapped to her small form, and before Ayano knew it, it was morning and she was waking up in her bed.

Ayano was so incredibly horny as she made her daily trip to Arbor's room, intent on waking him up for real this time so they could fuck properly. Arbor was sleeping on his side when she walked in, clothed as he usually was when he slept- no Michael in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief and gently pushed Arbor into his back, noting in relief that trees didn't immediately grab her and fuck her cunt silly. At least she knew Arbor was awake now. 

She carefully sat down on Arbor's crotch, jerking a little. Ayano had foregone panties today, wanting to feel Arbor's cock for real- and so she slowly slid Arbor's pants off as well, and ground her cunt over the underside of his cock.

It didn't give her an immediate reaction, but Ayano couldn't bring herself to care. She'd been tortured with dreams of being fucked ruthlessly all night, yet hadn't been able to cum once. Even when she'd woken up and tried to get st least one out, she hadn't been able to. With that memory in mind, Ayano lined up Arbor's cock to her hole, slamming down all the way with a lewd slap, whimpering loudly at the feeling.

Arbor's cock was perfect, really. Thicker at the base, as though made to rub against her sweet spot with every thrust. Wonderfully curved, a good length, and the feeling it was like nothing she'd felt before. 

Ayano found herself perched over Arbor as though a dog, hands groping his chest as she fucked herself on his cock, moaning loudly and obscenely as it rubbed against her sweet spot so right that she felt she was going crazy for how much she needed to cum right then and there.

Ayano flopped down onto his chest, lining up her own ample breasts with Arbor's and began pinching their nipples together, moaning loudly and wiggling her but at the overwhelming pleasure, piercing her hole on Arbor's cock faster and faster. She needed to cum, needed to feel that sweet release only Arbor could give- and at this point she was begging for it.

And of course Arbor heard.

Before she knew it, Ayano was flipped nearly upside down as Arbor's cock drove deeper into her, nearly rearranging her insides and driving her mad with the pleasure as he grinned sadistically down at her. Ayano's legs were spread wide, on perfect display for Arbor- and the man didn't hesitate.

He slapped Ayano's clit, picking up the pace of his cock fucking her sloppy cunt and laughing as she cried out, tongue peaking through her lips lewdly and eyes rolling back in her head. Arbor slapped her sensitive nub again and again, teasing her all the while as she neared her orgasm.

"Does the little bird like watching private moments? I'm sure you enjoyed the little show last night, since your sloppy cunt is so needy for me. I was almost insulted, you know. No foreplay? Almost crass. But then again, I suppose I've been ignoring my little cockslut now have I?"

"Poor thing..." he whispered, bringing his hands down to cruelly twist her nipples. Ayano cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure that was driving her insane. With the final twist to her nipples she came around Arbor's cock, cunt spasming wildly around his girth. He didn't stop for one moment, no he thrust even faster into her wet cunt like a depraved animal. Or maybe Ayano was projecting- she was desperately moving her hips to meet his thrusts, after all. 

"Look at you, so desperate. I can't believe I neglected this needy cunt for so long. There there, I've got you." Arbor cooed, harshly slapping Ayano's clit as the words left his lips. Ayano could only pant and moan lewdly each time the hand came down on her sensitive nub, feeling another orgasm mount quickly. 

As one hand mercilessly slapped her cunt and another came down to roughly grope at her breast and pinch her nipples, Ayano came once more, squirting all over Arbor's chest and herself. She cried out and screamed in pleasured pain when Arbor didn't slow down or stop for a second, fucking her through until Ayano sobbed a moan as she felt his hot cum fill her up.

"There. Now since you were so naughty, you get a five minute break before I fuck you again. Hold your cunt open in the meanwhile, if you close it i make you cum until you pass out and then give you to the tree."

Ayano sobbed from the oversensitivity, nevertheless spreading her legs and holding the folds of her cunt open, moaning when Arbor's cum gushed out of her hole. She panted lewdly, trying to catch her breath while still in an exposed pose. She knew Arbor could just stuff his fat cock in her cunt at any time and she'd need to take it- she'd been a naughty little bird after all.

Ayano was so tired from the fucking that she didn't notice Arbor walk away- but she noticed when he came back.

Arbor was wearing a lace bralette, pure white in color, and it matched the lace panties he wore- that had a hole for his cock to go through. Ayano drooled at the sight, eyes going up to Arbor's face- and gasped as she saw those striking eyes lined with black markings. She was so shocked and turned on that she moved one hand from where it held her cunt open to rub at her clit- and Arbor pounced.

Ayano's legs were immediately bound by tree branches, lifting her almost completely off the bed save for her shoulders and head, her oversensitive cunt filled with that terribly familiar branch and it immediately began thrusting, no rhyme or reason to it, only using her for it's pleasure. Meanwhile, Arbor came around, and put his lace clad butt right over Ayano's face, cock prodding her lips. She had just taken it in her mouth, lips shaking with every animalistic thrust the branch did, and then screamed when Arbor's warm, wet mouth wrapped around her clit.

Arbor left her no time to recuperate, thrusting his cock deep into her throat as he lapped at her clit. Ayano could only watch, nearly going cross eyed as she hyperfocused on Arbor's firm ass bouncing right in front of her face as his fat cock used her throat for his pleasure. His hole was filled with a large buttplug, the jewel on it's tip lewdly bouncing around. Ayano came yet another time, screaming around Arbor's relentless cock and cunt clenching around the branch that was fucking her stupid. Arbor was also now sucking her clit, only taking her orgasm to new heights as she trashed.

Ayano could only lay there as her cunt was abused by the tree, throat filled to the brim with Arbor's cock, clit being sucked and licked, and eyes full of Arbor's pert, lace covered ass.

Ayano couldn't take it anymore. Her cunt had almost permanently stretched to the size of the branch, and her hips were involuntarily twitching to shove further into Arbor's mouth. Her own mouth was occupied with his cock, the taste of it all the way in the back of her throat, and she nearly choked when she moaned. Lewd sounds wouldn't stop falling from her lips, and her eyes were trained on the bejeweled butt plug, partially obscured by lace, buried deep in Arbor's ass and bouncing around as he shoved his cock into her mouth. Arbor stilled momentarily as he came down her throat, his balls pressing down on her face as he buried himself deep in her hot mouth. She acted quickly.

Luckily her hands were still free and the branch had stilled while Arbor ground his cock into her mouth, seemingly intent on filling her up with his cum from both ends. With a burst of strength she didn't know she had, she shoved Arbor's hips upward and before the other man could react, she tore the butt plug from his ass and forced her tongue in- deep satisfaction flowed through her when she hear Arbor give a surprised moan. It was short lived, however, as Ayano then came with a new force, seeing stars and moaning, all the while desperately lapping and licking into Arbor's hole. She could taste the residue of cum in his ass- Michael's, she presumed- and it only served to turn her on more.

Arbor grunted at the sudden intrusion, peering over his shoulder to watch Ayano. He had a closed off expression, and she worried he didn't like it, or worse. Just as she was about to tear herself from his hole- fuck she wanted to eat him out for days- Arbor's expression smoothed out and he grinned mischievously down at her.

"Does the little bird think she's entitled to such a thing when she's been so naughty? Shame on her..." He cooed, pulling his lace-clad ass away from her face. Ayano let out a desperate whine, reaching her hands up to keep him seated on her face, but a branch came around to wrap around her wrists and pinned them above her head, another winding around her neck. Ayano stilled immediately, and a sense of emptiness overcame her as the branch in her cunt pulled out. She whined again, looking up at Arbor with pleading eyes, but the man ignored her. He reached around to pick up the butt plug, and (unfortunately) pushed it back into his waiting hole- and that thing was practically sucked in. Ayano couldn't help but drool a bit, and she made a promise to herself to fuck this mans ass silly. 

Arbor had other ideas.

Ayano was flipped completely upright off the bed by the branches Arbor sat on the bed facing her, green-gold eyes raking over her naked form. Ayano felt her own cum drip uncomfortably drip down her thighs, faster than usual since the branches were holding her spread eagle. Arbor tilted his head, and then turned around, getting on his hands and knees. Ayano's breath hitched, involuntarily bucking against the branches- to no avail, of course. She watched with growing anticipation as a branch lowered from the tree- and this one was different than the others. It was a deep pink, fleshy, and dripping with some sort of liquid. As it neared Arbor's lace-covered ass, the man pulled the butt plug out of his ass- and in one hard thrust, the branch went in 6 inches.

Ayano moaned along with Arbor, fucked out cunt twitching and clenching in interest as she watched Arbor's arms tremble, before completely giving way under him. His ass remained in the air, pierced on the fleshy branch, and his head was buried in the petals, hands gripping fistfuls as he groaned in pleasure. Ayano's heart was pounding a mile in a minute. She wanted to hear more of those deep, needy moans- but she couldn't watch the beautiful sight for long. Three identical branches were approaching her.

One thrust 7 inches into her stretched pussy, and Ayano felt like she'd been set on fire. She came immediately, sobbing as her cunt gave harsh spasms around the thick, tingly feeling of the branch. The second one came up to her mouth and shoved in so deep Ayano was sure it could release it's sap directly into her stomach. It wriggled around in her throat, the branch in her cunt doing the same, and Ayano nearly screamed from the intense pleasure. Her nipples were hard and aching, breasts craving attention. The final branch had disappeared from her view- and it was now prodding at her tight ass.

Ayano whined in a panic around the branch in her throat, but she could only stay still as it breached the tight rim. Just as it began pushing it’s impressive girth inside, more of the tree’s sap was released into her stomach- and she noticed a certain effect immediately. Colors became sharper, her senses went into overdrive, and more importantly, it seemed that all of her pain receptors had been turned off- and her pleasure receptors had been turned up to the max. With each inch of the branch that penetrated her ass, her cunt squeezed, wringing pleasured moan after pleasured moan from the exhausted woman. All three of her holes were being used by the tree, and she was being rocked back and forth in time to the limb thrusting into Arbor’s ass. She cried out as the branch ‘bottomed out’, cumming hard and fast. She had lost count of how many times it had been now, only that the pleasure seemed to intensify with each round, turning her into a desperate, needy cockslut.

All at once, another branch wound around her hips and began forming a mound just above her clit - and then a dildo began growing out of it. Sensing what was to come, Ayano whined and moaned desperately, jerking her hips against the branches hold in an attempt to speed along the process. Finally,  _ finally, _ she was lined up to Arbor’s hole and the branch that had been occupying it slithered out, and Ayano was thrust in. She cried out along with Arbor, and the two branches in her sopping wet pussy and ass began a brutal pace, using the force and speed of their thrusts alone to force Ayano into Arbor’s ass again and again. His pleasured moans were like music to her ears, and she found herself cumming again and again, nearly screaming as her tits were played with by more branches, driving her insane. She could only babble mindless pleading and praise around the thick limb in her mouth, quieting immediately when more sap was released into her by all three limbs, nearly distending her stomach with how much there was. 

Ayano’s cunt gave one more valiant squirt and Arbor came along with her, their moans filling the otherwise quiet air of his room. Ayano whimpered when the branches finally pulled out, leaving her achingly empty and clenching weakly around air. Arbor sighed in contentment and flicked his wrist, causing Ayano to be slowly lowered next to him on the bed.

“Rest. Then aftercare.” He mumbled, and Ayano couldn’t agree more, even if she was leaking all over his bed. She used the last of the strength that hadn’t been duly fucked out of her to reach around and grab Arbor’s ass, squeezing it like a stress ball. The sorcerer only chuckled, and it was that sound that lulled Ayano to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely Luna from the Obey Me Theories discord~ Comments make my day!


End file.
